The structural bodies of orbital satellites, space-faring probes, and some spacecraft are typically handmade. These structural bodies, referred to herein as spacecraft buses, are normally machined, cut, bonded, or molded, using very labor-intensive techniques. Each resulting spacecraft bus is semi-custom. Due to the handmade nature of these items, portions of a spacecraft bus tend to be irregular, at least to some extent. Not only are spacecraft buses time-consuming to manufacture, but the cost is considerable as well. Furthermore, the resulting buses are not uniform.
CubeSats have been recently introduced and comprise satellite devices having a uniform, albeit small, size that allows for a more consistent manufacturing process. Nevertheless, the efficiency of CubeSat production can be improved. Moreover, the small size of CubeSats limits the quantity of internal components as well as the provided functionality.